


He Lives!

by LittleJowo



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal people, Animals, Creative Writing Assignment, Gazelle - Freeform, Lynx - Freeform, Magic, Necromancy, Original Story - Freeform, Plot Deviant, Short, mouse - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Faust is a lynx with one power: to make anything he says come true. After the death of a childhood friend, he tries to get his life back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lives!

"Someday when I grow big, I'm gonna marry you!" The little lynx pointed a single finger at Robert Bunson, a classmate in his first grade class. Robert sputtered, his bunny ears flopping around as he turned his head from side to side in a gesture of denial.

"What?! No way! I'm not a girl!" And with that Robert ran away to the classroom, leaving Lucas standing by the swings in shock.

"What does being a girl have to do with it…?"

xXxXxXx

When class ended for the day, Lucas went up to Robert once again. His hands were held as fists at his side, a look of determination on his face. Robert peeled his bespectacled eyes away from the sidewalk. He had just been about to cross the street.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Robert asked with a hint of shyness.

"I don't care what you say! Or if you're not a girl!" Lucas blurted out, tail lashing behind him. Robert stared at him for a few minutes, slowly turning red. Then he shoved Lucas backwards, yelling "I said no, idiot!" Then he ran across the street.

And, to the dismay of Lucas as well as other bystanders, Robert never did make it to the other side. His glasses lay broken on the double yellow line.

xXxXxXx

Lucas had a hard time dealing with Robert's death. They had never been particularly close; they'd only known eachother for a few months.

However, Lucas had always been infatuated with the little rabbit. Look at those floppy ears, that poofy tail! And he had no shoes! Sure, he was a bit of a snob, but he was really nice when you got to know him!

The accident had happened around a year ago. The lynx still had nightmares about monsters on wheels, and the little rodents who fell prey to them. He really wished he'd been less pushy about marrying Robert. Maybe he wouldn't have run off, and maybe he wouldn't have gotten hit.

Lucas sighed. He knew his words were always supposed to come true. But he supposed that not everything could come to life in the way he'd hoped.

xXxXxXx

Lucas waited outside of the local dance club, taking a long drag of his cigarette. It had been around ten years since the incident with Robert. Lucas still felt pretty bad about it, but he didn't let it get to him. He was 17 now; he couldn't dwell on something that happened when he was a kid.

Not long after he finished his smoke, Lucas heard the door next to him open with a heavy creak. His ears twitched as he looked to see who it was.

To his delight, his friend Gazelle strutted her way out, waving unnecessarily.

"Heeey, Lucas!" She shouted with an unreasonable volume. She bounded over, her droopy ears flopping about. "Are you ready to go see Kiki? She said she had something important to show us."

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are," Lucas replied, "Let's go."

Kiki was a tiny girl. She looked to be about six years old, yet she must have been much older. After all, she and Lucas had met behind the club a few years ago, and she looked exactly the same then. And you had to be at least 18 years old to even be there. Not that Lucas was even close to 18 at the time, but that wasn't the point.

So, Lucas walked to the bus stop with Gazelle and paid the fee for both of them. Gazelle swooned playfully over what a gentleman he was as she snuggled up to him. With a sigh Lucas wrapped an arm around her, trying his best to look annoyed as the bus took off down the road.

xXxXxXx

Soon enough the lynx and the gazelle looked up at the overly-fancy condominium in the otherwise shitty town. The town could only be described as a ghetto, what with all the rats and gators scrambling around. And there was dirt everywhere, and all over everything. Besides the condominium, that is. The condo really was too nice of a place to be here, but Lucas had long since learned not to question it. It was best not to question Kiki on any aspects of her life.

They walked in through the unreasonably clean white door without so much as a knock. Kiki probably already knew they had arrived. Even if she didn't, she wouldn't mind. The door was unlocked, afterall.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. The floor was a beautiful ebony marble color, and there were obscure paintings on the pearly walls. The ceiling was high, and from it hung chandeliers and other expensive ornaments.

Kiki was not rich; far from it, in fact. She rarely ever made money in her profession. She made everything in her home on her own.

She made them with magic.

That was the main reason she made so little money: most people either didn't believe in magic, or they thought it was evil. Lucas never understood this. Magic can't be evil, only magic-users. And most weren't. Kiki sure wasn't.

Lucas himself even had one magical ability. However, he could not control it. His ability made it so everything he said came true. That was usually how Lucas got what he wanted. An example would be of how he graduated high school early. All he said was "I graduated last year", and he had the certificate and his grade reports and whatever else. He could make anything happen, as long as it was possible. He couldn't bring back the dead or change the flow of time. Nothing crazy like that. He'd found this out when he didn't want to eat his dinner as a kid, so he'd said he was full. Then, like magic, he was so full of uneaten food that he had to be hospitalized; all of the food on his plate, as well as his parents', had made its way into his stomach, overflowing it. He'd had to get his stomach pumped. He tested this ability with a few smaller things when he got home, learning that way what he could and couldn't do.

Magic really wasn't well-known, or very popular. Other than Kiki, Lucas had never met anyone with special abilities. Magic was only really seen in books and movies, although it really is nothing like how it's portrayed. It's not at all magnificent or breathtaking. It's actually pretty unremarkable.

Within the condominium, Kiki was nowhere to be found. However, Lucas was pretty sure where to find her. He led Gazelle to the bathroom. Despite the glamor of the condo, the room itself was pretty cramped. Nonetheless, Lucas and Gazelle stuffed themselves into the bathtub and waited.

Suddenly they were surrounded in a nearly blinding light, which even now their eyes had trouble getting accustomed to. However, the light was gone almost as soon as it started. They were now in another place. The tub did not teleport, exactly, so much as move to a different part of the world very quickly. The bathtub was charmed, thanks to Kiki's powers.

A little wobbly, Lucas and Gazelle stood. Gazelle leaned on Lucas' shoulder with a giggle, pretending to stumble, and Lucas ignored it. Even leaning over like this, one could easily tell that Gazelle was the taller of the two of them. Lucas often pretended not to be bothered by it.

The place they ended up was just as grand as the condominium, although for an entirely different reason. The walls were made of stone, as if they were in a cave; they probably were. The place was lit only by the green and orange crystals that were spread across the ceiling. They gave off an air of magic and mystery.

The two friends still had no idea why Kiki had called them here. Gazelle didn't seem to mind much and was still clinging to Lucas' arm, but the lynx looked around to find the little rat. Sure enough she was sitting(or maybe standing? One could never tell with that green poncho covering her tiny body) on a small rug, looking down into a hole. Lucas could tell it was dug quite recently.

"Hey, Kiki." Lucas said with a stoic expression and a wave. He tried to look disinterested, but he really was curious about why Kiki would have dug a hole in her chamber. Or if she was even the one who dug it.

Seeming to just notice the little mouse, Gazelle bounded over to her with overexcited curiosity.

"Ooh, what is that?" She bent over to look inside, still towering far over Kiki.

Kiki sighed and turned to face her two acquaintances. Her face held a look of despair, stress, hope, and lack of sleep.

"It's about Robert." she said simply, her voice tired.

"Robert?" Gazelle asked, "Robert who? Who's Robert?"

"Your boss," said Lucas. "You know, your employer? Robert's the guy you work for." Gazelle laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"No." Kiki rose up and up, and up even higher until she was levitating with her face almost level with Lucas'. "No, it's not that Robert. You know exactly which one."

Lucas wracked his brain. He knew a few Roberts, most of them other felines. There were also a few birds he could recall, a few rodents-

Rabbit. Robert the rabbit. But there was no way Kiki would know about him, right? Lucas had never told anybody what happened with that, with the exception of Gazelle. Looking towards her, he could see that she had a look of poorly-disguised unease on her face. She seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

"Do you mean Robert Robert?" She asked, "Robert Bunsen?"

Kiki gave a grave nod.

"Yes, that Robert." She floated back down towards the hole in the ground, settling at the edge of it. Lucas couldn't help but worry that she'd fall right in.

"How do you know about him?" Lucas questioned the little mouse, his eyebrows furrowed and his thin tail lashing. He clenched his fists, feeling the sweat pool up between his fingers and drip from his trimmed claws. He couldn't help but feel as if the atmosphere had changed drastically from strange to dark and foreboding.

Kiki's eyes shifted then, from left to right, up to down, bright to dark. Her ears wiggled, her tail fluttered in a nervous spasm. Then, in what felt like an hour but must not have been more than a few seconds, Kiki finally spoke.

"We…" She struggled to find the words. "We're...I suppose you could say that we're...friends." Gazelle probably found this as logical, given by how she had closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. Lucas, however, was still confused. As far as he could remember, Robert didn't really have any friends while he was alive. He was sure he'd have met Kiki if he did, or at least hear about her.

Sensing his bewilderment, Kiki continued with her explanation; she still didn't say why she had called Lucas and Gazelle.

"See, you both know what I do, right? I make charms, I draw magical symbols, I bring luck and such?" Lucas and Gazelle both nodded, not seeing where she was going with this. "Well, I do other things, too. Serious things." Gazelle leaned forward, and Lucas quirked one eyebrow. With a sigh, Kiki closed her eyes and concluded with: "I am also a necromancer."

Gazelle stood frozen, her eager smile plastered to her face. She almost looked like a statue. The only thing that indicated otherwise was the flick of one floppy ear.

Lucas, on the other hand, was not particularly shocked. With how strong Kiki's magic was he'd be surprised if she didn't have a few secret abilities. However, he did become more confused.

"What does this have to do with us being here?" He asked.

Kiki floated over to one of the nearby shelves, sifting through bottles and jars and vials with her eyes. She eventually found what she was looking for: an empty flask, the kind one usually drank bad whiskey from.

"I need some of your blood." she said, the flask levitating behind her as she made her way towards the startled lynx. "Although, your sweat may work just as well. It just needs to be a liquid part of you."

Although Lucas had no real issue with bleeding himself(he's had to do it before to help make luck charms; he was pretty used to it), he wasn't sure how he felt about this whole necromancy thing.

"Is this why you brought us? To bring back Robert?"

Kiki nodded then, seeming more enthusiastic as the conversation went on. Gazelle watched them, concern poorly hidden.

"Why bring Gazelle here then? You don't need her blood too, do you?" Lucas asked.

"I just thought she'd like to be here," was Kiki's response. "Look. I met him in the afterlife, okay? He's a really good guy. He died too young." Her eyes drifted away forlornly. "I've never brought a real person back to life before, only stuffed animals and plants, but...I think he deserves another chance."

"But why does it have to be my blood?"

"I'm not sure," Kiki admitted, "But he had this...this feel to him. It wasn't an aura, because those are, quite frankly, bullshit." Kiki huffed. "But he had this feeling to him. He had your scent all over him."

Lucas was a little creeped out to hear that a dead kid smelled like him. But, he knew that it was never wise to question Kiki. He didn't really know if Kiki just wanted to give Robert another chance at life, but it didn't much matter. If Kiki was asking this of him, it had to be important.

So, Lucas did the only thing he could do to help with the cause. He took the flask from Kiki, popped it open, and held a claw to his wrist. He let it barely kiss his skin; he didn't have to bleed himself out like in the movies. Usually only a drop or two would work. There was no need to seriously injure himself.

After three or four little droplets had tinked at the bottom of the container, Kiki closed the lid. She brought it to the hole in said a few words in another language. She said them with ease, yet without the dramatic voice people used on TV. The "magic voice" was also unnecessary.

After waiting a moment, Kiki opened the lid of the flask once again and dripped its contents into the hole, one by one.

Gazelle watched with eager curiosity, bouncing on her toes to avoid snapping the heels she was wearing. Lucas watched with nervous anticipation.

Lucas did wonder, however, how this was going to work. He knew that Kiki's magic skills were pretty good, but how would Robert fit in the hole? It was only three feet deep at the most, and was not very wide. Would Robert even come out of the hole? It was a weird thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be all decomposed and zombified. Would his body have to be teleported from somewhere else? What exactly was going on?

They all waited for a few minutes, a few more, and another handful more. Nothing ever did happen with the spell, by the looks of it.

"Maybe we need to do it again…?" Gazelle wondered aloud. Kiki's ears started to droop in disappointment. She turned to Lucas with sad eyes.

"He's not coming back."

Lucas wasn't expecting the pang of sorrow that hit him. It was almost like he'd lost Robert again. Not that Robert was his to lose, contrary to what he thought in elementary school. He didn't even think he really cared anymore. His tail slowly brushed across the floor, his ears going back until one could no longer separate them from his burnt orange hair.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt renewed. He felt fresh, as if he'd been given a chance at something new. His ears perked up, and he looked around wildly. What is this?

Lucas scrambled out of the room, hardly hearing the shouts of shock and indignation from the girls left behind him. He took many twists and turns, as if he knew exactly where he was going. He could barely hear Gazelles graceful footsteps behind him, or the screeching of the flying rat. He didn't know what he was feeling or what he was after, but it was almost like a string had tied itself around his wrist, tugging him along a destined path.

Soon enough he had led himself into an open clearing, hoisting himself out of the cave hole he'd apparently been inside. As he stood up, he looked around for...something. He wasn't sure what, but it was something great, he could tell.

Then, his sharp eyes landed on a pile of something bunched up in the grass on the other side of the clearing. He started to run over to see what it was just as Gazelle had caught up to him. With a wheeze she slowed down, then ran to catch up to him again, Kiki clinging to one of her horns.

As Lucas grew closer, he could make out the sounds of indignant screeching coming from it. He quickly figured out that it was a person and ran even faster. He was soon able to make out the voice; snooty and at least two octaves higher than that of a normal person's.

Gazelle and Kiki had stopped about halfway through the clearing, Gazelle looking on with confusion and Kiki with awe.

Lucas slid over and knelt by the figure, looking desperately into his face.

He was older...a whole decade older...but it was him. Lucas would recognize those floppy ears, those too-big front teeth, and those large round glasses anywhere. He had on the gayest purple bowtie Lucas had ever seen, but he was still easily recognizable.

The man stopped struggling-he was somehow trapped within the ground from the arms down-and stared at the lynx in front of him with a look of shock and confusion. Then, in that almost-forgotten voice of his, that snooty, annoying voice, he spoke:

"Lucas?"

Robert was alive.


End file.
